Moonlit Sun
by Angelus Sabina Rhea Dragomir
Summary: Ever since I met 'Him', Love was suddenly incomparable in my life. Loneliness and isolation soon disappeared in my heart, and was preplaced by strands of hope and love. Yet, it was unusual to love 'Him', the feeling was wrong, but I fell for 'Him' over and over again. OtoriXOC
1. First Movement

_**Moonlit Sun**_

**Greetings everyone and welcome to my new story, 'Moonlit Sun.' I hope you all enjoy this story and leave comments after to tell me how you think the story will go. I am also up for any ideas you readers want to be included in the story so let me know!**

**Just a few warnings, this story contains an OC, and her name is Kazumi Maaya. Hope you'll enjoy her presence in this story :)**

**Now, enough of my rambling. It's time for the story!**

**Part 1- Symphony**

_**Chapter 1- The First Movement**_

_**第**__**1**__**章 **__**- **__**第一楽**_

One, Two, Three. One, Two, Three.

The invisible metronome started ticking in my head, sending careful beats to my waiting fingers that were placed gently on the white and black piano keys.

One, Two, Three. Go!

My fingers suddenly danced away, automatically pressing down onto the visible keys. I knew this song off the top of my head, but yet, the piece was hard, difficult with the key changes and minor notes.

Closing down my eyes, I let my finger do the job, whiles my ears sucked in the music that was produced. It was beautiful, the sound of the piano was absolutely amazing, an instrument that I fell in love with for a very long time.

Though, as the music flowed into my ears, a sudden loud knock and swing of the door made me concentration. Snapping my eyes open, I turned my vision off the piano keys and onto the figure who just walked in.

"Young mistress Maaya," Takami, the house butler bowed to me, "I am sorry to interrupt, but we're all ready to depart now." He said

I looked away and softly nodded, "I'll be down in a minute," I proclaimed back to Takami

"Very well then young mistress," Takami nodded his head before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind him

Letting out a sad sigh, I carefully closed the piano lid down and stared at the smooth black cover, knowing that this was the last time I'd ever see this beautiful thing again.

Sometimes, I really hated my life. Having to move from one country to another, never stabilizing in one safe spot. And this time, our family was moved to Tokyo, Japan, hence my dad recently got a job transfer.

Even though my family was Japanese, we currently lived in Vancouver, Canada. A place, where snow falls all year around. Well, that's what most people call Canada… Yet, after spending nearly three years at this city, I had really grown onto loving this place and was devastated when my father announced we'd be moving to Japan.

Nonetheless, I had to obey this order, as the family house here will be sold and everyone in the household was to be moved to Japan, thus including me.

Softly sighing, I stood up from the piano bench and made my way to the door, turning my head around for one last glance at the beautiful music room before walking out.

Well, I am going to miss this room the most….

~_Vancouver International Airport~_

Sitting quietly around the waiting lounge, I cautiously held up a short novel to read, wanting to ignore and push out all the surrounding airport noises. Many people called me a bookworm, seeing how I enjoyed reading the most apart from sitting in front of the piano and playing hour-long pieces. Reading to me, was like listening to all kinds of classic music. It was peaceful, calming and made me relaxed whenever a good book was placed in my hand. And so, due to this hobby reason, I hardly made much friends and school and mostly kept to myself, making me the 'Odd one out' as they like to call it.

"Oh dear! There you are!" I heard my mother's voice rung out, forcing me to look up.

The sight of my mother approaching me in a swift run awkwardly wanted to make me turn around and walk away in the opposite direction. My mother was unlike me, she instead, enjoyed dressing up in fancy clothes, throwing dinner parties and introducing her 'talented' and 'gorgeously blonde daughter' to her friends.

"Yes mum?" I echoed back as she arrived in front of me, her sweet scented perfume stinging the atmosphere around me

A smile was plastered on her painted lips, "It's time to board now dear," she remarked, "First class is always first."

I let out an inaudible sigh and nodded, standing up to follow after my excited mum. I wasn't a big fan of flying, as the long trips and rides were usually uncomfortable, specially this flight which takes nearly twenty hours to get to Japan. Well, it was a good thing that my parents tend to buy first class tickets, hence how they enjoy good service and entertainment…

~_Tokyo Narita International Airport~_

It was not until the late afternoon when the plane finally landed down onto the ever-busy international airport. A twenty-hour flight made me slowly develop a light headache as all I wanted to do now was sleep.

But this idea didn't succeed as we're rushed to the car park, where three black Mercedes were waiting for us, picking us up and driving to our newly brought estate that was just located a little off inland Tokyo.

As we drove around the city, I darted my eyes out the window and out onto the busy streets of Tokyo. It was certainly unusual to see students in their school uniforms still hanging around the streets, even when it was nearly six or seven in the evening.

Takami, who sat directly opposite me in his suit, saw my curious expression and quietly stated out, "It is normal for students to travel around afterschool," he explained, "You'll experience this when you start school tomorrow."

I frowned lightly, "School neh?"

Takami nodded, "Yes young mistress," he remarked, "At Hyotei Academy Secondary Department."

"What kind of school is that like?" I asked in return, "Is it like my old school?"

A shake of the head was responded, "It is different young mistress," Takami retorted, "It is very unlike the Middle School you attended, but I am sure young mistress will fit in brilliantly."

Turning back around the window, I stared out once again, wondering what life will be like in this new city, new atmosphere and new school. Will it be exactly like my life back in Canada?

~_Kazumi Estates~_

It was enormous. The house was gigantic that you could get lost in minutes.

As our car pulled along the driveway and parked in front of the house, everyone rushed out and into the house. The maids, cooks and Takami all hurried around whiles my parents began a slow tour. Me, who was dead tired, merely stood in the corner of the room, waiting for someone to tell me where to go and what to do. Luckily, a maid soon noticed my presence and immediately dropped what she was doing before swiftly walked up to me.

"Oh my young mistress," she exclaimed before bowing to me, "You shouldn't stand here, it's dangerous!"

I shook my head, "I am unsure of where to go," I uttered, "Could you possibly show me around?"

The maid instantly nodded her head, "Of course young mistress. I'll show you your room."

And with that, the maid ushered up a staircase and down a warmly lit hall before halting in front of a double door bedroom.

"This is your room, young mistress." She acknowledged and opened the two doors for me

Slowly walking in, I carefully analyzed the room. It was big, posh and certainly unlike any other room normal girls my age would have. There was a private bathroom, closet and TV placed around the room whiles accompanied by a large queen sized bed at the very end of the room, covered by a light blue silky bed cover.

"Is there anything you'll need young mistress?' the maid who was at the doorway asked

I turned around to her and shook my head, signaling her to leave, "No, thank you very much." I replied

The maid nodded before bowing down and retreating back down the hallway, leaving me alone in my newly presented bedroom.

Sighing for the millionth time, I made my way over to the bed before flopping down against the soft mattress, head burying into the pillows. I must have being really tired, as soon, I found myself dozing into deep slumber….

~_Next Morning~_

I woke up to the bright sun shining through my windows. My eyes blinked to the uncomfortable rays and pushed myself off the bed. Just as I had suspected, I was still in the clothes I wore last night, the T- shirt and pants clinging onto me.

Lightly groaning, I stepped off the bed and quickly hurried my way across the morning lit bedroom and into the private bathroom. Stripping out off my clothes, I paced into the warm water, relaxing down into a shower before the maids came in with my new school uniform.

~_20 minutes later~_

"Young Mistress are you ready?" A maid's voice was heard from outside the bedroom doors

I gave my mirror reflection one last stare before yelling back a reply, "I'll be a minute!"

Honest to say, I looked more like a businesswomen than a second year schoolgirl. Hyotei's uniform was formal. With knee length cream skirts, white blouse and socks. Additionally, a blazer over the top with a red bow around the collar of the blouse. I sighed to myself, knowing how stupid I'll look in front of all the other students.

Quickly grabbing my prepared school bag, I flung the door open and followed the maid down to the dining room for breakfast. As the morning sunshine shone along the hallways, I was able finally to see clearly the full structure of the house below.

There was a vast range of trees, plants and even a small fountain was spotted amongst the maze of green plants. The garden was enormous, all twisted into different lines and pathways, making the whole scene look like a maze.

"We're here young mistress." The maid suddenly announced, brining me back inside the reality of the household.

As I stepped into the dining hall, I was welcomed my a sweet scent of tea, freshly baked biscuits and toasted bread, making my stomach rumble in hunger.

"Take a seat here young mistress," Takami, who greeted me with a bow, gestured at a seat a maid was pulling out for me.

Nodding, I trotted over to the assigned seat before sitting down, the main behind me carefully pushing the chair in, "We have a selection of scones and pancakes for breakfast." Takami declared as he showed me a tray of food, "Which one would you prefer?"

"Scone please." I answered back as my eyes watched two maids place jam onto the table and pour red tea into my empty cup.

What a morning this was….

~_30 minutes later~_

Once again, I found myself in the black Mercedes, but this time, was the route to school. _New school _I used instead say. Much like yesterday, I glanced out the car window and out onto the streets, where pedestrians hurried they way around the large city.

I didn't quiet understand the city of Tokyo just yet, unlike back in Canada where I could easily find my way around and wasn't in need of a chauffer to drop me off at school each day. But nonetheless, a early morning drive seemed sensible, as I was curious of my new surroundings and places that where located in Tokyo.

~_10 minutes later~_

"We have arrived young mistress," the chauffer announced as the car came to a halt.

Leaning forward, I gazed out the window and at the front gate of the school. It looked different, very different compared to my old school. Instead of my old school's old-fashioned buildings and courtyards, this school was replaced by modern, stylish buildings, green gardens and fancy fountains that could placed about the school's courtyard.

I blinked at the scene before opening the car door and stepping out onto the streets.

"So this is Hyotei…"

**End of chapter 1**

**第****1****章の終わり**

**So that was the first chapter everyone! I hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! I appreciate both good and bad so feel free to tell me what you think!**

**Well then, I hope you see you all next chapter!**

**Angelus S-R Dragomir **


	2. The Sonata in D Major

_**Moonlit Sun**_

**Wow, it's being some time since I last updated this story! I must've been carried away with my others stories! Nevertheless I am back!**

**And well, before we start. I'd like to thank Accelerator for reviewing last chapter!**

**Now onto the story! **

**Part 1- Symphony**

_**Chapter 2- The Sonata in D major**_

_**第**__**2**__**章 **__**- **__**ニ長調ソナタ**_

Hyotei was an absolutely massive school. With various modern building linking directly to another, the school is like a castle. Accompany these modern features, were fountains, ponds and various plants and trees, forming a quiet and natural surrounding.

While I was busy examining the school, I've completely forgotten that Takami who standing behind me just a minute ago, had now fetched, what seems like a teacher.

"Ms. Kazumi," the teacher greeted in fluent English before bowing

Breaking myself back to reality, I stiffly nodded to the teacher standing before me, "Yes." I replied

"My name is Fuyaku Seika," she introduced herself, again in beautiful English," I am the students manger to this school. It is a pleasure to meet you."

I pulled a small smile, "It is a pleasure,"

"Well then young mistress," Tamaki, who was standing next to the student's manger, bowed, "Have a good day at school," he announced before approaching the black car and disappearing down the road, leaving me alone.

"Shall we proceed to the reception now to fill out some forms miss?" Fuyaku gestured to the grand building sitting which few meters away from us, "Then we'll start a tour before class begins."

I merely nodded in response before being leaded away into the majestic building.

~_30 minutes later~_

"This is the second year classrooms," Fuyaku sensei motioned down a sunlit hallway.

I glanced around before inclining, "I'll enjoy studying under this sun," I stated

"I hope you do Ms. Kazumi," she remarked with a beaming smile

Softly, I flinched at the term 'Ms. Kazumi'. Yes, I did live in Canada for most of my life and English was the main language I used, but Japanese was still carried out through my family and yet, I was fluent.

"Fuyaku sensei, it's alright just call me Kazumi," I quickly correct the sensei with articulate Japanese before she made another term, "I can speak Japanese."

The sensei blinked at me for a second before bobbing her head, "If you're comfortable with it Miss." She answered

"I am perfectly comfortable," I swiftly declared

With an understanding small tip of her head, Fuyaku sensei continued down hall of the school and carried on with her tour.

~_45 minutes later~_

Much to my expectations, the tour ended back at the second year classroom where Fuyaku handed me over to my homeroom teacher. She was tall, had long black hair, dark brown eyes accompanied by a pair of vermillion glasses which sat delicately on the bridge of her nose. She introduced herself as Tukino sensei and was one of the science teachers here at this school.

"Ok Minna take your seats," she called out to her class, signifying the start to a new school day

Numerous whispers and groans of 'sensei's here' were heard from the class of students as they hopelessly slumped into their assigned seats.

"Now, we have a new students joining us today," Tukino sensei announced after everyone had returned to their seats and the room was quiet

At that very moment, sensei nodded towards me, gesturing for me to enter the room. Letting out a soft sigh, I stepped in and suddenly felt a billon pairs of eyes victimizing me, like I was a target on a darts board.

"Minna, this is Kazumi Maaya, she'll be joining our class from now on." Tukino sensei declared to the class, her voice loud and clear.

Several muttered and mumbles were heard. Boys snickered and smirked while the girls' population all murmured to one another, probably analyzing my face and body features. And well, must I say, I felt self-conscious.

The sensei glanced at her class before turning her vision back onto me, yet she smiled as sweetly as she could, "Kazumi-san, would you introduce yourself to the class?"

Closing my eyes shut and reopening them again, I lifted my head up and stared at every member there was in the room. Very slowly, I began to open mouth and words began to fly out.

"My name is Kazumi Maaya, I just moved here a few days ago and one of my hobbies is playing the piano." I greeted everyone

'Ohs' and 'Ahs' responded back before more whispers and murmurs started to travel around. One boy sitting in the middle row raised his hands.

"Yes?" I nodded at him

He gave me a short gaze before asking, "Where did live before you moved here?"

Trying to put on my best friendly face, I pulled my lips up into a smile, "I lived in Vancouver, Canada." I answered him

Another around of amused expression journeyed through the classroom.

"Then why did you move to Japan?" a girl added on

Now, I shrugged at that question, "My dad got a job transfer from Vancouver to here." I replied

"Job transfer?"

"That means that her parents are foreign!"

"But she's Japanese-"

A thunderous clap unexpectedly interrupted through the private class discussion. Tukino sensei ordered for silence.

"Alright then class," her voice pieced serious, "Enough questions for now.

"Hai…."

"Kazumi-san, we'll find you a seat…"

~_15 minutes later~_

Great. First lesson of the day: Home Economics. My worst subject. And what made the period even better was that we're actually cooking food.

Whiles everyone else rushed off with their friends and found the perfect partner for this strawberry macaroons activity, I was left alone by myself on a modern cooking bench.

"Ara, I think you're on my cooking station," a deep male voice suddenly shot straight at me

Looking up from the recipe booklet, my eyes met with a boy. He was taller than me. Much _taller._ Light slivery hair and beautiful light brown eyes. I blinked at him for a second before remembering what he just said.

"O-oh sorry-" I blurted, "I didn't know."

The boy smiled, "It's ok," he replied, "I am guessing you're new?"

I nodded, "Y-yeah," I stuttered, "My bad."

A shake of his head was seen, "It's alright," he remarked, "You can work with me with you want. I am usually on my own anyways…"

"Ar-"

"Ah Otori-kun, looks like you just met Kazumi-san." The home economics sensei appeared behind the boy

The boy gave me another happy smile before nodding, "Hai sensei."

"Good," the sensei riposted, "You'll be working with her today."

My eyes fluttered at the sensei's words. Me? Partners with him! This could turn into a disaster.

"Ano sensei-"

"I'll be delighted too!"

Damn…he cut me off.

"Alright then." The sensei acknowledged the boy than at me, "Have fun!"

"I-"

I must say…. for a home economics teacher…. she was fast….

The boy twirled around on his feet and beamed at me, shooting out a hand for me to shake,

"Nice to meet you. I am Otori Chotaro."

**End of chapter 2**

**第****2****章の終わり**

**Thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are highly appreciated! So tell me how you think!**


End file.
